Lobo
Lobo is an anti-hero from DC Comics. He previously fought Ghost Rider in the 113th episode of Death Battle, Ghost Rider VS Lobo. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Wario Vs Lobo *'Lobo VS Augus' (Complete) *Cosmic Ghost Rider vs Lobo *Lobo vs Dante (By Eficiente) *The Darkness vs Lobo (Abandoned) *'Deadpool VS Lobo' (Complete) *'Drax the Destroyer vs. Lobo' (Complete) *'Ghost Rider VS Lobo' (Fanon Version, Complete) *Kratos vs Lobo (By HarbingersOfNEVEC) *Lobo vs Juggernaut *Lobo VS The Mask *Samus Aran vs. Lobo *SCP-682 vs Lobo *Terrax VS Lobo *Lobo vs. Vegeta *Wolverine VS Lobo *Venom vs Lobo Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Adam Blade (Needless) *Alucard (Hellsing) *Azrael (BlazBlue) *Bayonetta *Beelzemon (Digimon) *Broly (Dragon Ball) *Carnage (Marvel Comics) *Chara (Undertale) *Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) *Hellboy (Dark Horse) *Hit (Dragon Ball Super) *Kakuzu (Naruto) *Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Comics) *Ryūko Matoi (Kill Ia Kill) *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) *Spawn *Wario (Super Mario Bros.) History Lobo is an alien from the planet Czarnia with exceptional strength and fortitude who likes nothing better than mindless violence, intoxication, and various forms of seedy pleasure. In fact, other than claiming his name as an acronym, Lobo's name can be translated into Earth's English language as "he who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it." Lobo is also the last of the Czarnians by unleashing a plague of flying scorpions that wiped out his race in a week's time as a "high school science project". Since then, Lobo has since become an intergalactic mercenary willing to do anything as long as he got paid while making a lot of enemies and extremely few if any, friends. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real name: N/A (Unpronounceable) *Height: 193 cm | 6'4" *Weight: 138 kg | 305 lbs *Occupation: Bounty hunter *AKA the Main Man *Favorite word: Bastich *Archbishop of the First Celestial Church of the Triple Fish-God *Likes dolphins...a lot Arsenal & Abilities *Superhuman physique *Regenerative healing *Bio-Fission **Split blood becomes a new Lobo *Chained hook *Multiple firearms *Space Hog **Customized SpazFrag666 **Built in machine guns **Responds to Lobo's whistle Feats *Banned from Heaven and Hell *Beat Supergirl in arm wrestling *Pulled down Solaris against all logic *Devoured a whole city at once *Wiped out the dinosaurs *Survived battling The Mask *Allegedly assassinated Santa Claus *Defeated Superman, Guy Gardner, Flash Death Battle Info (Fanon) As a Czarnian, Lobo possesses extraordinary strength of undefined limits, sometimes being of a similar level to Superman. Lobo also possesses superhuman smell to trace someone across galactic distances and variant superhuman durability is able to survive unprotected in deep space and withstand powerful explosive blasts without sustaining an injury. Though he can be injured by conventional bullets, due to a form of immortality forced on him by the afterlife out of its denizen disgust, Lobo can heal several times faster than a human being counteracts that misfortune. And despite his brutality; Lobo is a genius capable of creating alien technology and is a skilled tactician. Gear *Shotguns *Chainhook made of Garrot titanium alloy *Crowbar *Explosives *Planet destroying time-bombs *Space Hog **Missiles https://youtu.be/osEjX0Bb2X0?t=2m31s **Intergalactic flight ***The flames created by his motocycle are so intense that Lobo uses the exhaust as a flamethrower https://youtu.be/u2aJSvdFZCg?t=8s * He's tech savvy http://i.imgur.com/TfKaJGh.jpg Feat * Wiped out his entire race and planet within a week using a swarm of scorpions. * Fluent in 17,897 alien languages with knowledge of each world's culture. * Killed a man by spitting at him. * Actually got kicked out of Hell and, after a ruckus in Heaven, given immortality so he would harness never anyone in the afterlife again. *Multiple feats of immortality https://youtu.be/pe-O0zxinEs ** Survived a planet-destroying blast. ** Was able to continue fighting despite being reduced to a skeleton. ** Healed from being ripped in half on multiple occasions. ** Healed from a drop of blood. ** Was still able to walk and function without his head. ** When his entire body was completely destroyed; Lobo's soul possessed a snail and regenerated from that snail's tissue. * Can create entire armies of Lobos by having them grow from his droplets of blood. * Decapitates Santa and massacres his elves. Then uses his naughty list as an excuse to destroy the entire world (giving naughty children hydrogen bombs instead of coal). * Superman has declared Lobo to be one of the few characters who can hurt him with blunt force and that Lobo is so fast in close combat that Superman admits to having trouble dodging him. * Has broken out of Green Lanturn constructs with ease. Hal Jordon admits that he needs total concentration to restrain Lobo. * Killed Flash while Flash was running https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11114/111145037/3604402-3435921-2114613-img079.jpg * Ate a lead pipe * Lobo's motorcycle has a universal drive that can travel through wormholes, he also says that he built the bike himself. * He's fascinated by Dolphins. Flaws * The dolphins are his biggest weakness (no, it is not a joke or nor they can kill him, only that they are the only living beings as lobo does not dare to hurt). * Despite his invincibility, he has been overpowered by Superman frequently. * Is incredibly cocky and arrogant, always underestimating his opponents. * His bike can be easily destroyed. * just because he's banned from heaven and hell doesnt mean his soul cant be destroyed Failures * Was blackmailed by Section Eight: possibly the worst superhero team on the planet (consisting of homeless madmen and joke characters including Dogwelder). They tricked Lobo into thinking that he accidentally married the rapist Bueno Excellente, and threatened to show a video of the wedding to the world. https://youtu.be/3iyn1ArfcN0?t=7m5s * Defeated by Batman the Devastator (a Batman infused with Doomsday DNA) by being thrown into the sun. * Overwhelmed by the Road Runner https://i.redd.it/z8anqr66az4z.png ** Had similar bad luck with The Flash. https://youtu.be/KzyxL_CUfnw?t=84 * Defeated by The Mask. * Had his head ripped off by Harley Quinn. (Injustice Comics) Gallery Lobo.png|Lobo Lobo replies.jpg|Lobo's comment Lobo.jpg|Lobo by Finch 893099-space_dolphin_lobo.jpg|Lobo and his love for dolphins part 1 4170431-lobo5.jpg|Lobo and his love for dolphins part 2 Lobo have news.png IIofLobo.png Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Bikers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Injustice characters Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Warrior Category:Justice League Members